


Mamma Mia! - A Hossi Lovestory

by chey_1234



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), FBI, Hossi (ship), Italian Mafia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chey_1234/pseuds/chey_1234
Summary: With the recent death of his ex-wife, Aaron Hotchner is left wondering if he’d ever be able to let anyone in again. But will that all change when a new dark, sexy, Italian mobster comes into the scene? Will Hotch be able to learn how to love again through a meatball munching murderer? Find out in Mamma Mia - A Hossi Lovestory!!
Relationships: Hotch x Rossi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Hotch Meets the Meatball Man

It was an almost boringly normal day in the BAU. Reid was spewing some of his rather pointless facts everyone learned to tune out. Morgan was in Penelope’s “cave” most likely doing their workplace inappropriate banter. Emily and JJ were standing by the coffee pot talking about whatever secretive secrets they told each other. Soon boss man Aaron Hotchner walked in, his usual straight face and serious demeanor, nonverbally telling everyone it was time to get to work.  
Hotch, as he was called by the other agents, was organizing papers on his desk, getting ready for the day. He was the team leader, always taking charge and moving ahead. Being the one in charge, he always had to be organized. The BAU was getting a new case, and JJ was ready to present it. Hotch gathered the team into the conference room.  
Once they were all situated around the table, Hotch signaled JJ to begin, “We’re going to be investigating a case in New York City. We’ve been called in to help catch the head of the infamous Italian Stallions, David ‘The Meatball’ Rossi” JJ explained to the team.  
“Why doesn't this go to the Gang Unit up in NYC?” came the monotone voice of Hotch  
“It's an easy case, Hotch, plus the NYPD could use our help. They're always so overworked and I figured we could help.” JJ responded.  
Reid decided now was a good time for a fun fact, “Statistically speaking the crime rates in New York City have been going down more and more each year. However, the number of child pornography dis-”  
Before he could finish, Hotch interrupted him, not wanting to know what the rest of the statistic was “Thank you, JJ” He began collecting his papers, “Wheels up in 30.”  
As they were leaving, Hotch caught a glimpse of David Rossi’s face on the board. Immediately Hotch’s face softened. ‘Wow,’ thought Hotch, ‘this man is very good looking for a criminal’. Rossi's bearded face bore a smirk in the mugshot that was shown, his yellow snaggle teeth shining. Hotch could not help but feel somewhat attracted to the man. He knew it was wrong, but Hotch also knew he would and could NEVER pursue a relationship with a criminal. But the compressed, bushy, leathery face of David Rossi was nearly irresistible. Hotch was also recently heartbroken from the loss of his ex wife, Haley. An unsub by the name of George Foyet killed Haley and almost killed their son, Jack. This ordeal only fueled Hotch’s hatred for criminals and made him work harder to catch them. Upon remembering all that had happened to Haley, Hotch let go of any attraction he held for the sexy criminal and headed off toward the plane.


	2. Distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets to NYC and begins their investigation into Davis Rossi and the Italian Stallions

The plane ride to NYC was short and peaceful. Since the case was quite simple, there were no additional details to go over on the plane. Morgan was listening to music on his mp3 player and Reid was playing chess with Prentiss as JJ tried to get some extra sleep. Hotch was left to his own devices. As he began skimming through the newspaper, a picture caught his eye. It was a picture of David Rossi and Hotch felt his heart begin to swell. ‘I should not be feeling this way. I need to clear my head. We have a case to focus on and the team needs my full attention,’ Hotch thought to himself. Regardless, Hotch could not get the weathered face of the handsome mafia boss out of his head.   
The jet eventually landed at JFK Airport in Queens, New York. Morgan drove the classic black SUV into Manhattan to One Police Plaza There, the team met with the Police Commissioner.  
“Firstly, I want to thank you guys so much for coming out.The Italian Stallions have been running rampant throughout the city for too long” the Police Commissioner said, “Whatever resources you need, just give me a call”.  
“Thank you very much, where can we set up?” Hotch asked   
“We have an extra room Your team can set up in there” the Police Commissioner answered as he pointed to an empty room It looked like it had been barely touched.  
“We’ll be in touch sir” Hotch said, shaking the hand of the Police Commissioner before heading their separate ways. “Alright let's go over whatever information we have. Reid set up a map of all known Italian Stallion strongholds. Morgan, call Garcia and ask her to bring up whatever information she can on Rossi” Hotch commanded. When saying Rossi’s name, Hotch couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach. ‘This is a just a new kind of case I'm just nervous.” Hotch tried to justify his feelings After a few seconds he cleared his head and continued to give out orders, “JJ contact the head of the Gang Unit and ask for any information they have on the Italian Stallions. Prentiss help me study Rossi’s behavior and come up with a preliminary profile”. Everyone began to work.   
Hotch went to follow Prentiss into their temporary workspace, but was stopped by his own reflection in the window. He didn't look himself, his furrowed eyebrows seemed more confused, his eyes wider, and his cheeks were embarrassingly flushed. If he had been profiling himself, his secret would have been out by now. Being surrounded by profilers, he wasn’t sure how long he could keep this to himself without them figuring out. His eyes dropped from the reflection of himself to his feet, distracted by his own thoughts.  
“Hotch?” came the voice of Prentiss, shooting him out of his state, “You okay?”   
Before she could get any closer he regained his composure and walked to her. “I'm fine,” possible excuses filled his brain, “just worried about Jack. He didn't take me leaving too well”.  
Prentiss gave him a small smile, making sure not to let the confusion show. ‘Since when does he talk about his personal life on cases?’ she thought to herself. Her curiosity was interrupted by a text from Morgan   
“What’s up?” came the voice of Hotch   
“They found a body, seems like the Stallion’s MO.” she said nonchalantly before returning to reading files.  
Hotch’s heart skipped a beat at the mention of the Stallions. Prentiss was telling him details of the graphic murder. For some reason he found himself angry at Prentiss for talking about Rossi with such disgust. His anger turned to fury and he could barely keep himself contained, “Excuse me.” he said, not soon after storming out the door, leaving a completely perplexed Prentiss staring at the door.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to sammy for helping me make this she’s the BEST  
> stan hossi


End file.
